monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Lycropolis
}} Jack Lycroplis is the 16 year old son of The Egyptian God, Wepwawet and Sobek. He was tomb-schooled and a current student of Monster High. He is to be a future god of the dead/waters and was sent to Monster high to be more open with others, since Jack hated being alone. He has god powers, but is still learning to control and sometimes when his emotions run wild he accidentally combustion in things. Character History Jack was created when his two dads fell in love. Since they were both males they couldn't have a baby properly so they gave a piece of their essence and meld it together so they dipped the essence in the sea of chaos. and when Jack washed up on shore they saw that he was the perfect gift to them. He was raised in a rich but humble life. He was tomb-schooled by the other gods and his own. After his 16,000 birthday he got lonely so his parents sent him to Monster high to blend in with other monsters and prepare himself for his future. Personality Jack is a patient and friendly person who cares for his friends even to the point where he sacrifices himself to save his friends. Though he is sometimes remorseless when others destroy or shame other peoples lives or their families. He has a unique personality and can lead to conclusions and get really emotional really easy. He sometimes lashes out at his friends when he is upset and says things he doesn't mean. He often accuses people of doing horrible things when they didn't even do anything. Often when he gets upset his accidentally affect the environment around him and can shatter things. While studying he has a cool and serious mood, while still retaining his positive attitude. He doesn't fool around when his friends are in trouble. Jack is active and bossy when needed. He is always focused and concentrated in his exams and assignments. He always gets angry and upset when people start to dis his heritage saying that he is a hybrid and his parents should not have met. Appearance Jack is a tall boy at least 6,1. Being a crocodile/ wolf he has his animal qualities, his eyes are slits and are an aqua blue with a gold shimmer in the middle of his eyes. His hair is blue with silver and cyan streaks. He has periwinkle-blue colored fur, black markings on his face. His chest and his stomach are white. He has black stripes on his shoulders, waist, lower legs and lower arms. His heritage is further accentuated by white fangs, pointy wolf ears and sharp claws. He is able to grow and vanish his tail at any time. He has periwinkle blue bushy tail with black sig zags on them.He sometimes wears bandages around his body to dedicate his family's history to mummification. In his new animal form. He has midnight blue fur, He has a wolf/ Jackal like form. He is the size of a young bull. His claws are silvery. Around his neck is a golden and blue egyptian collar. Abilities Racial/Species Powers * Immortality: Jack being a god is immortal and cannot die from old age or anything. He biologically ages slower than most monsters. When he reaches his biologically adult body he will stop ageing. * Animal Attributes: Jack possesses predatory instincts, allowing him to become masters of hunting and tracking. He can discern numerous factors of a situation that make them a master of pursuit and capture, as well as how to effectively cause a foe to play right into one’s hands in combat/pursuit. Jack has the ability to communicate with certain animals. On his water god side he can talk to water animals and on his canine side he can talk and communicate with all natural predators.Jack has a greatly enhanced body where he is faster and stronger than most monsters. * Breathing Underwater:' '''Jack can breathe underwater anywhere, salt or freshwater. * '''Polymorphism': Jack is able to transform into a jack wolf form. He is also able to grow egyptian wings that he can fly with Unique Powers * Elemental Manipulation: '''Jack has the ability to control the elements, but due to his heritage his fire and water powers are more greater and he has experienced practices. His fire takes the form of blue and black flames and can literally melt any metal, his fire is hotter than Heath Burns and his water when used takes a bright neon watery complexion. As of all gods he can subtly or powerfully manipulate the weather to create either a small natural disaster or a large one. Due to jack's age he is not in full control of it. * '''Alpha Roar: Jack can either scream or roar out a powerful sonic roar that silences others, can cause glass, crystal and even rock to burst. * Magic: Jack being a god has magical abilities that act as secondary powers, such as Jack is able to teleport really easily and can teleport with more than one person at any time, he can teleport from school to another continent in seconds and even cross over into other worlds easily. He is also able to become a ocean blue mist that can fly through the air and can transport him from place to place. He is able to change clothes in a swilr of ocean blue smoke and can change anything from his hair to his clothes. Jack can change the species of a monster to something else, specifically to water, ghost or animal forms. Though its hard for him to do it to others, but its easier for him to transform himself. Jack is capable of perceiving death on all things, he is also able to sense undead monsters and can tell where they are in the world but he has to know who he is looking for. * Fear/War inducement: Jack can also induce feelings of anger, war and chaos within an enormously large radius, ranging from a city to an entire continent. Jack can also evoke and increase fear and horror in others causing the target’s brain to release fear-inducing chemicals. The victim’s perception may be altered, causing them to see their environment as ominous and the user as dark and foreboding, or even seen as a monster. Jack is learning to control this and sometimes he turns it on others so they can stay way from places. Skillset * Singing: Jack poses a very powerful voice. His is able to use his sonic howl into creating music, he is able to change his voice to suit the music easily. He can go from a high female voice to a low male voice. * Dancer: Jack is a well versed dancer in all forms, his favorites are tango, Egyptian style and aqua dancing. * SKRM: '''Jack is a talented Skullimate Rollermaze athlete. Since he use to train in ancient tombs against their traps he is well equipped to take on anything. * '''Equestria Riding: Jack is an experience rider both with and without a saddle. He has learned to ride since he was young with Strider and they are pretty good. * Combat Experience: Due to both his dad's being war gods he is an experience fighter. Monster High Outfits Casual Jack's causal attainment is a royal blue shirt with a golden Jackal hieroglyph on the front and a shimmering Nile pattern around it. His shorts are dark blue colored with many silver crocodile head hieroglyphs. He wears sandals with a simple teal and black straps. Fearleading Jack has his hair instead of silver is gold and is stilled in spikes coming forward. His shirt is a midnight blue shirt with a Monster High logo. His shorts are midnight blue with a royal blue trimming. Around his wrists are turqoise bands. Around his neck is a black spiked collar with silver Ankh on the end of it. He wears midnight blue boots with electric blue laces, Make a Splash His hair is normal and blue, with neon blue and snow blue highlights. He has a electric blue tiger shark stripe shirt with a silver base. He wears board shorts with a golden and obsidian scaled shorts. Around his neck he wears a silver necklace with a seashell. He has a googles like sunglasses with wave deisgn. Dead Tired Jack's hair is now a silver with purple and turquoise. He has a purple shirt with his azure monster skullette on the front. He wears royal blue thick silk sweatpants. He has purple with a turquoise rimming silken bandaged tied around both of his ankles. He also has silver and royal blue bandaged around both of his wrists. His outlining is a silver sleep mask and the inner part is a cyan blue. He has a golden egyptian styled snake eyes on his sleep mask. Party Outfit Jack hair is styled in a comb over and has fire blue highlight and ice blue low-lights. He has a short snow blue t-shirt buttoned up collared shirt. He has navy formal shorts. he wears a dark blue vest with two coat tails that have jackal heads and crocodile heads in a silver design.. He also has a storm bluish purple scarf tied around and ends in a bow. His shoes are a pitch black combat boots with silver laces. Skull Shores Jack's hair is neon blue colored, with silver low-light and royal blue highlights. His shirt is turquoise with encircling golden crocodiles and dark blue snakes. He wears dark purple board-shorts with yellow, purple & blue egyptian lotus's and silver & gold ankh's. He has blue thongs. He has a turquoise sea serpent designed sunglasses and obsidian lenses. Skulltimate Roller Maze Outfit His hair is a midnight blue with storm lilac and electric yellow. Jack wears and electric blue t-shirt with a thunder yellow crocodile hieroglyphic. He has a obsidian belt with and golden crocodile head clasp. He wears storm blue sport shorts with storm swirl patterns, with lightning white blue serpent pattern. His skates are tempest blue covered in animal print, with yellow studded skates and black and ice blue wheels. His knee-pads and helmet are electric blue with a obsidian strap and a storm print. 13 Wishes Outfit Jack has a golden serpent circlet that comes together at the front with a sapphire between the pieces. He has a sleevess dark blue t-shirt with a golden lining with metalic silver moons and paw prints decorating it. He has shorts with bottom golden lining. He a golden egyptian styled cobra belt. Attached to the his shorts is two ocean blue gown cape with a golden tips with a Jackal hieroglyph''. He has a dark blue lantern.'' Frights, Camera, Action! - Black Carpet Jack's hair is its usual ocean blue and the tips of his hair are now cyan. He wears a azure buttoned up collar shirt with black rhombuses as the buttons. He wears a stretched out tie with a golden and cyan mummified bandaged pattern. He wears obsidian blue jeans and wears black boots with cyan laces. Monster Exchange: Roam, Bitealy Jack wears a teal checkered scarf with paw prints doted along. He wears cyan sunglasses. He has a sun white t-shirt with a Nile pattern on the bottom of his shirt. On the front of his shirt is a golden Jackal god facing one side and a golden Crocodile facing the other. He has black shorts with turquoise diamonds dotted around. He wears turquoise sandals with golden straps. Bloom and Gloom Jack's hair is moonlit blue with indigo and red. He wears a translucent dark blue high color with lotus's and roses on it. He has a dark blue collared shirt, blue, indigo and red diamond roses and lotus and black cobra's . He wears midnight blue shorts with a ragged ripped ends with indigo thorny vines design on them. He wears a belt with a vine design with small roses and lotus's on it and the center is lotus. He has sandals with thorns on them. He has a obsidian en-twirling snake and a emerald vine bracelet and on his other hand he has a bracelet or roses and lotus's. He has a head band in the shape of a cobra seeming bitting a red rose and an indigo blue lotus. Freak Du Chic His hair is a seafoam green with storm blue and purple steaks. He has a black top hat with a blue moon and silver paw print patterns. Around the bottom is a neon blue ribbon. His shirt has dark red and blue webbed sleeves, his shirt is a black buttoned up shirt. He also wheres a obsidian sleeveless jacket with studded collar with a neon blue lining. He wears obsidian colored shorts with dark red and blue webbing. He has blood red combat boots with dark blue lacing. Haunted Form Jack's fur is now a ghostly blue and his eyes are a neon blue. His hair is a ghostly white with a moon blue and seafoam green, that has a soft front. He has a ghostly "mask" over his face done in teal, and his lips have changed into a blue corpse colour. He has a ghastly dark blue and ghostly sea-foam green shirt that has a ragged pattern to it and on the bottom of the shirt is a sharpish fog pattern at the bottom of the shirt. His shorts are have a purple and ghostly sea green bandage pattern. He wears sandals that have a ghastly dark blue bottom and is sea-green shoe strap. His chains are silver. He wears a metallic collar shaped like a fanged jaw with 4 strands of chains attached to his belt made from silver chains. Around his belt 6 chains, there is two chains on his front, back and a chain on each side of his hips. On the end of every 1st chain is a diamond shape and every second one is a paw-print. He has moon blue bracelet with boogy sand. Comet Ceremony: Starstruck God Jack, has his heart spiked to the front, its now midnight blue with sparkling ocean blue, metallic seafoam, silver blue and neon blue. He wears a egyptian silk cyan blue shirt with a light water design, with a obsidian chest plate that surrounds the chest and back. It stylized to be Armour. He wears the same egyptian silk shorts that matches his shirt. He wears golden and cycan egyptian sandals. He wears a golden and obsidian egyptian necklace with blue jewels. He has turquoise molded fingerless opera gloves that go to the top of his forearm in the form of bandages. He wears a clear silver cape that goes down to his heels. On his cape are visible golden heirogyphs. Great Scarrier Reef Form Jack has transformed into a more sea monster. His hair is more spikier fin like hair, his hair is now seafoam blue and royal blue and storm purple. His shirt is black with encircling water patterns on them. His main colours of his shirt are neon blue, pink and purple. Around his right wrist is a blue bandages bracelet with a small anchor attached to it. His arm fins are sharp electric blue fins. His has a long 2 meter royal blue spike scaled tail with seafoam blue tips. Around his waist is a series of electric blue sharp fins that connect his body to his tail. He has spiked seafoam blue fin. On his back are seafoam blue fined wings.. His aquatic dance illumination is a blue, pink, yellow and purple shimmer. Date Night Jack's hair is now dark space blue, with cosmic star blue that fades into a crystal cyan hair streaks. He has a turquoise ribbon tied around his neck. He has a dark blue shirt with crocodile and jackals hieroglyphic design in metallic silver. His shorts are a darker cosmic blue with metallic azure paw prints and moons on them. He wears midnight blue sandals. He has a sleeveless navy blue jacket with a silver blue fur hood. Fright-Colt Form Jack's fur has now changed to a fire blue. His hair is now a blue fire like style, it has three colours to it now, the 1st color at the base of the scalp is a seafoam blue, his second colour is a neon blue and his third colour is royal blue. On both of his wrists are blue and obsidian spiked arm bands. His shirt is a blue with a seafoam blue Anubis pharaoh front face hieroglyph. Around his waist is a golden and night blue silken belt like wrappings with silver pawprints, ankhs and crescent moon symbols. He has a seafoam blue flamed boots that cuts off before the paws. His lower half which is now taurian. Instead of the horse lower body like the other fright-mares. He has a lower midnight blue wolf body. His tail is a flaming wolf like tail with fire blue flickers in the tail. He now has wings which are fin-like royal blue and icy blue flame wings Welcome to Monster High Welcome To Monster High Jack's hair is styled usually way. He has a turquoise shirt decorated with metallic black Jackals, paw prints and waves. His shorts are dark blue with golden, black and neon blue crocodile scales decorating them. He wears dark blue sandals with golden rimming. Around his right wrist is a golden bracelet with hieroglyphic of animals. He has a obsidian collar with a small golden ankh attached. He has gold, black and blue bandages on both of his hands like sleeveless gloves. Staying Ghoul for the Summer Jack's hair is now royal blue with silver and bronze hair streaks. He has a dark blue shirt with a wave pattern with sea serpents and crocodiles. He then has a open sand golden archaeologist jacket with short sleeves. He has dark blue formal shorts. He wears sand golden sandals with dark blue linings. He also has a platinum belt with a scarab beetle at its center. He has a snake bracelet on his right hand and has a moon blue water like bracelet. He has golden sunglasses that has an eye of Horus frames each eye facing a side. The lenses are midnight blue. Fangtastic Fall Jack's hair is silver with royal blue and gold streaks. He has a midnight blue shirt with silver snakes and neon blue paw prints. He has board shorts with a light gold dark blue and royal blue bandages pattern. He has runners with blue and dark blue coloring. He wears a paw-print bracelet. He wears a collar with 3 chains, the 1st chain has ankhs attached, the second has diamonds and the third has crocodile teeth. He has three golden belts covered in crescent moons ankhs and pawprints, that streak across his waist and shorts. Dance the Fright Away Jack's hair is now obsidian black with platinum low lights and royal blue highlights. Jack has a teal Snake hieroglyph tattoo on his right eye. He has a aqua blue silken shirt with water design with black wolves that look like they are running on the water. He also has sport like shorts with the same water design with black snakes on them and the bottom of the shorts have obsidian coloring. As well as a strip of midnight blue fabric that comes from over his shoulder all the way to his knees, finalizing in a diamond cut. He has a platinum clasp of a crosile head on the connection of the strip. He has obsidian sandals with aqua marine linings. He has a obisdian mask that is in the shape of an anubian pharaoh, but it doesn't have the lower jaw instead it has teeth coming down the front, it has golden outlines of the edges and has golden eye of horus symbol on each eye. The mask has a cobra in the middle of the crown above the anubis face, Electrified Jack's hair is now frazzled and sleeked back, but they stick up likes spikes, his hair is sapphire blue with electric yellow and hot pink streaks. He wears a black tank top with sharks, wolves and water droplets that are either colored neon yellow, blue and pink. He wears black jean-like leggings with a dark blue cut-out design with neon scales, moons and pawprints in yellow, blue and pink. He wears black combat boots with an azure scale pattern on the sides. H''e ''has translucent blue shoulder armor with neon accents and a matching waist piece which resembles two encircling crocodiles. He also wears a translucent blue metallic cut-out bracers. Relationship Family Jack loves his family, he always thanks his dad's for everything they have done in his life to help him. He always want to show them that he can be a good god just like them. He idolizes his granddad Anubis, and always call him to let his know how his week was. He loves all of his family but has a very rocky relationship with his great-great aunty Isis, seeing how she wants him to dedicate more time to being royalty. His nana Nepthyst has a a beach mansion with many rooms and a stable. He lives there when he is going to monster high. Friends Non-Canon He is also great Friends with Kimmy Deva, due to their calm personalities. He loves to here her views on multiple subjects. He is always their to make her feel better when things go bad. He is good friends with Amy Pousa. Thou He and Amy make a bit of an odd friendship pairing, but it works out for the both of them. Amy just loves to talk and Jack is able to put up with listening to her. She also connects with him on the fact that they both have animal-like qualities (or entire animal limbs, in Amy's case.) Jack has recently become good friends with Fenris Wolf. He likes Fenris's ideals and can understand his feeling sometimes. Due to them both being prone to lash out. He like Fenris is also a wolf, but they are not werewolves so they have tons of fun being wild. He takes Fernis's word very highly, joining the Skulltimate roller maze team. He likes it when Fenris protects him. Jack has become very good friends with the fellow fiery Goddess, Lani Pau Ahi. Both having hot tempers ad fire abilities. These two go hand in hand when heating the place up. He is always on the look for cool new friends. He generally likes everybody. (if your interested leave a comment and If I don't reply leave a message.) Canon Jack has a great relationship with all his best friends and considers them family. Catrine and him share a love of colours. He and Jinafire share a love for the elements and love to have competitions on who can create the best fire sculpture. Jack and Lagoona are good friends due to their water monster heritage and love to race against each other. He and Abbey like to travel and like challenges. Catty and him both share a love of the performance arts and always like to due plays together. Rochelle and Jack both love to read old books and smell flowers. Jack and Gigi are incredibly close, since they were both confined in their homes they have a lot in common and love the night. He is best Friends with Gigi Jack is a great friend to the ghoul Cleo De Nile, since they both come from the ancient world of Egypt. Though they are royal, Jack is trying to show Cleo that their culture had fell ages ago and that theyr shouldn't live in the past. They are great together and know the most about Ancient Egypt. He's parents are regailed by the De Nile family, and sometime the De Nile's (not including Cleo) use him for media boosts. Romance Jack is currently single, since his boyfriend had to move away. They still love each other, just are to separated by multiple dimensions. He has more recently started to have a crush on Drake West, he considers Drake very handsome and is a not oblivious to the fact that the dragon doesn't trust other species. He considered Drake a very sweet Manster who is just hiding himself. Pet Jack loves Strider since the day he met him, he always had time to ride with Strider since it was the only one who was not an adult god. He would always come down to his stable after school and come him down and talk about his day with him, then they would go out and ride. Jack has a secondary pet called Crescent Flash a beautiful dragon who met Jack one lonely night when Jack teleported a couple of years when he was about 14, 679, years old back in the middle ages. He found crescent's egg and hatched him, they have been friends ever since. Notes * Jack's Birthday is secret and he doesn't tell anyone but he has given hints about the number 13 * Since he is a god, and has two different animal type, he is not counted as a hybrid since Egyptian Gods, can have a mixed animal heads. * Since his dad Sobek is a god of all crocodiles, even Australian ones that makes Jack an Australian. * Jack was roughly born in the Mesolithic period. * Jack's name is a reference to Jackal's * Lycropolis is a city in egypt called the city of Wolves, which is a reference to Wepawet. * Jack's dragon pet is reference to how crocodiles where thought to be dragons in the medieval ages. * His fur colour and scales are a representation of his water god heritage. Category:Egyptian Category:Egyptian Mythology Category:Royalty Category:Monster High Royals Category:Australian Category:Bisexual Category:JackWerewolf-13 Category:Sobek Category:Wepwawet Category:Males Category:Original Characters